


Forced Switch

by galaqa



Series: Drabbles/One shots [1]
Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 18:07:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4971073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaqa/pseuds/galaqa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story following a Masterbuilder as they're forcibly shoved into enemy ranks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forced Switch

Their capture had been no easy feat, many bots destroyed in explosions of bright -- blinding -- flashes of acidic and explosive paint, chemically modified specifically for war -- for battle. The Masterbuilder was a strong one, physically and mentally, and had been able to outsmart the bots until the Robot SWAT’s leader came into play. Not as easily tricked by them they had been captured, though only when they lay half conscious did they go without struggle, blood dribbling from their lip and nose. Faintly they could hear the Cop talking, two voices -- similar sounding and conversing with one another.

“ Are you alright buddy? “ First, the slightly higher pitched one -- softer sounding but holding an undertone of malice that had shaken them during battle with the other. Now it only held concern, and the Cop spoke again.

“ I’m fine. And you don’t need to ask, you already know. “ And then the second, deeper and over all more intimidating. Though his voice held little true malice, he had not been the one to startle them -- make them slip up. His other half had.

Indeed Raine had heard of Good Cop and Bad Cop, brothers -- two in one. They displayed their mental switch through flipping up the sunglasses attachment on their glasses -- or down depending. They’d seen this during their fight, when Bad suddenly allowed Good to front, and he smiled -- it was genuine yes, but held a vengeful intent towards the Masterbuilder. This had caught them off guard, as from what they heard he was friendly -- though they quickly realized that this did not translate to innocent and kind. They learned the hard way.

Pulled from their thoughts they found themself being tugged along by the Cop himself, the grip tight on their injured arm -- dislocated. Raine didn’t give the other the satisfaction of a grimace, or even a wince, and kept their face set strongly as they willed their injured legs to walk down the long corridor of the Octan Tower -- the very tower they wished to destroy, and had nearly done so on several occasions. But this time they hadn’t been anywhere near the building, they’d been home -- and apparently someone had tipped the President off. Being who they were, Raine was obviously the target in that ambush -- that was made obvious by how they were not in fact being taken to the President himself instead of the Think Tank. Normally a person would prefer avoiding the Tank, but this was not very preferable for Raine.

Finally breaking their resolve they winced slightly as they were shoved through the large, ornate double doors leading into President Business’ office. They stumbled, and nearly fell, but the Cop’s hard grip on their arm only allowed them to hit their knee on the floor before being tugged upright once more -- grinding their teeth as their wounded shoulder throbbed painfully with each step.

“ Lord Business, we have the ... Masterbuilder you asked for. “ It was Bad Cop fronting at that point, they could tell, and the word “Masterbuilder” was said with such ... disgust, it made their stomach churn as rage bubbled up through their body. Grinding their teeth they finally looked up, startling Bad some, and staring daggers at the President -- who was sitting calmly at his desk, the only sign of him even knowing they were even there the slight quirk of his lip -- he almost looked like he was sneering, which he probably was.

“ Ah ... good. “ The other let out a dark, resounding, chuckle, eyes darkening as his sneer turned into a sadistic grin. He rose from his seat, hands pressing down onto the metal surface of his desk “ You are dismissed Bad Cop. “ 

Raine could see the Cop hesitate slightly, only for a moment, and they took that chance to swivel their gaze around to meet his. Staring intently at him his grip fell from their arm, and they didn’t dare allow themself to stumble, and he backed away a step before turning on his heel and walking away and out of the large office. Leaving the Masterbuilder and the President, along with a couple dozen bots. With two stationed a few feet from them on either side they had no chance of escape without certain death, so they simply waited, looking at him with as much serenity in their expression that they could muster. It bothered him, they looked bored, and unbeknownst to them he had decided he would … fix that.

“ Do you have any idea how much of a thorn in my side you’ve been? “ Business’ tone lowered dangerously, a growl in his voice and his lip curled in a sort of snarl. This hardly perturbed Raine, and they merely smirked defiantly at his words. He’d set himself up for that one honestly, and telling by his expression he realized this -- and he wasn’t happy.

“ Hehe … yep. And it’s been a fuckin’ pleasure. “ Raine replied after a moment in a husky voice, tone thick with a Scottish lilt, and grinned devilishly. They were trying to provoke him at that point, which was unwise of them, extremely so, but they were always this way -- and usually a good kick in the ass brought them back to reality. But any kick they would get here would surely be with the intent to kill.

“ I’m sure it has. “ His response made them stop, he wasn’t visibly growing more irritated -- and that unnerved them. Sensing his small victory he smirked, and Raine’s face reddened with annoyance. This was going poorly for them already, well if this situation could get any worse for them, and both of them knew it.

Without any warning whatsoever President Business brought his hand up, snapping his fingers. Their hand moved to grab a paint can grenade in reply, only to find air. They cursed to themself as they remembered that their weapons had been removed from their person before entering. In their distraction they were roughly grabbed by the two bots nearest to them, holding them tightly in place as Business moved around his desk and advanced towards them with his hands folded behind his back -- smirking. Raine didn’t bother struggling, knowing perfectly well that their good arm would simply be broken as well should they try.

“ ... Hm ... You, bring the acid. “ Business extended his index finger in the direction of the nearest available Bot, who jumped some before scurrying off momentarily -- returning a few seconds later with a small container of what Raine knew to be acid. Their stomach did flips as the President took it from the bot’s hands, inspecting it at a painfully slow pace before looking up at them and smirking devilishly -- mirroring their own usual expression aimed at him.

" Now, I've been thinking this over thoroughly since your last endeavor to stifle the Octan Tower's construction -- " Raine would never admit it but at this their stomach dropped, their last organized attempt on the tower had been nearly a year ago " -- and I believe I've found a way for you to see this my way ... " The container of acid tipped some, purposefully, and a drop of the corrosive liquid hit the floor with an audible hiss -- leaving a blackened scorch mark and indent in the metal. 

" And since you love paint and color so much, I thought, why not make it so you can never see it again? " Raine couldn't help the shuddering breath that escaped them at this, and his face flashed with satisfaction upon seeing the fleeting blink of fear in their eyes.

" Screw off -- " They regained their composure and spat, sneering at him ruefully as he shrugged nonchalantly. They were anything but prepared for what came next, his arm suddenly extending and throwing the contents of the container in his hand towards them.

Pain exploded in their entire face, spreading quickly to their neck and shoulders as well as a few spots on their abdomen and leg. An agonized scream tore from their throat before they could stop themself, the bots releasing their grip on their arms as they stumbled back violently -- screwing their burning eyes shut and landing on the floor with a thump. Pressing their hands to their eyes another piercing cry left them, tears flowing freely as they writhed in agony. Everything was burning, and oh did it hurt. At that point they would have welcomed the embrace of death -- if only to rid themself of the pain.

Instead they felt their arms grabbed as they were hauled to a standing position once more, their feet limp on the floor as the Bots held their full weight up. Business was laughing at that point, a cold and unforgiving sound, but it sounded far away to them, and suddenly a single moment of cold relieve was splashed into their face. As water dripped down their blistering and bleeding skin the acid washed away some as well, allowing a very minuscule amount of pain to fade from their face. They "stood" there, shuddering, coughing, and though they wouldn't admit it -- crying. 

" Oh dear, do calm down. After all you won't remember any of this in due time! " President Business chided, smirking evilly -- knowing they couldn't see it at that moment. They tried though, opening their searing eyes and finding a blurry and smudged world before them -- slowly darkening as the burning continued. They squeezed their eyes shut as they tried and failed to suppress a sob, which they knew made Business only grin more.

" Y-ou bastard -- " Raine heaved some as they spoke, voice quiet and strained. At this he only laughed.

Faintly they could hear him snap his fingers again, and this time a moment later a Bot grabbed the top of their head and lifted it -- and without any warning whatsoever something sharp pierced the back of their neck. They didn't dare move, out of fear of killing or paralyzing themself permanently. Tears continued to flow, and their rage grew steadily -- ready to burst.

Then suddenly they couldn't remember why they were crying, or why they were so angry. They pondered this thought some as the recognition of the place they were in slowly faded from their face, and soon enough they'd forgotten their train of thought completely. Something was amiss here, something definitely off, but as soon as the thought crossed Raine's mind it was pulled away -- lost forever. Last of all went their abilities, but they hardly noticed.

What was their name again? They couldn't seem to recall as suddenly their support left, and they fell limp on the carpet -- staring out into space. Why did their face hurt? And why was everything so unfocused?

" Where ... where am I? " They spoke in a meek voice, cracking and pathetic, which only served to make Business laugh cruelly. He returned to his desk, giving orders as his voice seemed to fade to background noise to them. 

" Why ... why 's everythin' so ... so blurry? " A tear of distress slipped down their face, mingling with the blood coating their cheeks, and their voice grew steadily more lethargic with each word until they fully lost consciousness. 

From then on, their name was Rono Rogers -- ex-Masterbuilder and head of half of the Robot SWAT.


End file.
